1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test fixture and a related method for assembling the test fixture, and more particularly, to test fixture for holding signal terminals and a related method for assembling the test fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To ensure that electric products can operate normally and steadily in long usage duration, the electric products usually need to undergo various quality control (QC) tests before mass production or leaving the factory. Even though some of the QC tests can be executed with the help of automatic test machines, some of the QC tests still need to be done manually. When manually executing a QC test, it is necessary to choose a test fixture with a proper number of signal terminals according to the number of I/O ports of the tested electric product. However, because conventional test fixtures are generally not inter-compatible and the signal terminals are not easy to be fastened, the cost of conventional test fixtures is high and the lifetime of conventional test fixtures is short.